


Closet fun

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Grinding, M/M, No Dialogue, Rutting, Tweek's a sexy bitch, short so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha





	Closet fun

Craig reluctantly arrived at Token's party, not in the mood to be around people but unable to refuse, since it was his friend's 18th birthday party.  
He expected to spend his time bored and annoyed.  
He did not expect to see Tweek Tweak, wearing tight leather pants and a black mesh shirt that showed of his surprisingly toned body, dancing on top of a table, tequila bottle in one hand, a joint in the other.  
Craig stared in awe for a while, hypnotized by the blonde's swaying hips. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the blonde's arm and was pulling him away from the crowd and to a nearby closet.  
Tweek put up no resistance as the noirette's lips crashed onto his own and calloused hands roamed his body.  
Attempts at removing Tweek's pants failed, so Craig settled for rutting against him, they frantically ground their hips together, groping whatever their hands could reach, until the came from the friction, shuddering and breathless.  
When they exited the closet, it was to whistling and cheers from knowing party guests. They decided round two would take place somewhere more private where they could take their time and get those stupidly tight, sexy pants off.


End file.
